Drayton Manor Theme Park
Drayton Manor is the home of Thomas Land, the first Thomas and Friends based theme park in Europe. It was opened in 2008. In 2009, HiT Entertainment opened an exhibition with some original models from the television series because of the switch to CGI animation. Discover Thomas and Friends exhibition Engines * Thomas * Edward * Toby (stolen in early 2011; December 2010) * Stepney * Harvey * Rosie Vehicles * Terence * Trevor * Bulgy * Butch * Elizabeth * Horrid Lorries (faceless) * The Mail Van * A dark red car * A green car * A blue tractor * A rusty tractor * Bulstrode * Two boats * A canal boat Rolling stock * Toad (faceless) * Troublesome Trucks * Three red and cream express coaches * Two green and cream express coaches * Three milk tankers * Eight tar tankers * Two flatbeds * The Breakdown Train * One brakevan * Four mail coaches * One raspberry syrup tanker * One cream tanker * Three ice cream vans * The Circus Trucks (storage) * Funfair Trucks (storage) * Balloon Trucks (storage * Flora's Tram Coach (covered in tarpaulins and in storage) * A truck full of cans Humans & Animals * Stephen Hatt * Jem Cole * Tom Tipper * Alicia Botti * Farmer McColl * The Duchess of Boxford * The Storyteller * Dusty Miller * The Great Waterton butcher * Three workmen * Several holidaymakers * Two stationmasters * A farmer * Katie the sheepdog * Animals#The Bull * Some Cows * Some Sheeps * Some Cats * Hens * A Dog Areas * Great Waterton * The Fishing Village * The Yard Buildings * Dryaw Station * Great Waterton station * Great Waterton's clock tower * Great Waterton's tower * Great Waterton's water wheel * Signal box * Ben's Books * Neptune Refreshments * Waterton Butchers * Bluff's Cove station * Toby's shed/Elizabeth's shed * The Viaduct * The Windmill * Castle Loch * Rolf's Castle * The Ruined Castle Train rides A steam-outline narrow gauge railway runs from Knapford Station to Tidmouth Hault. It also includes Dryaw and Tidmouth Sheds, where stationary models of Edward, Henry, Gordon, Toby and Rosie are kept. Inside it is Harold's Heli-Tours. When Thomas Land was opened, the line was run by Thomas and Percy, using Annie and Clarabel and the red coaches. In 2009, Rosie was added to the line. There are also several sidings, one carrying a full-size, sleeping model of James. Other rides The other rides are listed below: * Troublesome Trucks Runaway Coaster * Jeremy's Flying Academy * Terence's Driving School * Diesel's Locomotion Mayhem - includes Diesel, Bert, Mavis, Rusty, Salty, and Dennis * Crazy Bertie Bus * Lady's Carousel * Sodor's Classic Cars - formerly the Robinson's Land Veteran Cars and Winston referring to them as the "Sodor Cars" * Harold's Heli-Tours at Tidmouth Sheds - with Edward, Henry, Gordon, Toby and Rosie * Cranky's Tower Drop * Emily's Indoor Play Area * Spencer's Outdoor Play Area * Rockin' Bulstrode * Blue Mountain Engines - includes Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, and Merrick * Winston's Whistle Stop Tour * Flynn's Fire Rescue * Captain's Sea Adventure * Toby's Tram Express Trivia * In 2014, the park became a filming location for Nativity 3: Dude, Where's my Donkey? Percy with his face removed and Knapford Station made a cameo as well. * In 2015, the Discover Thomas & Friends exhibition layout was filmed for 70 Years of Friendship documentary. * Gordon and Diesel models are hidden under the layout along with an assortment of props. * The Exhibition' storange area include models of grey and brown cargo vans, a cattle van, a jam tanker, a truck full of tinned cans, Sodor circus vent vans, balloon trucks and Flora's tramcar with tarp. They even have Edward's happy, clenched and tired face casts. * Originally, 'Arry was to have been involved in Diesel's Locomotion Mayhem, but was instead replaced by Dennis. * According to the 2015 map of Drayton Manor, Diesel's Locomotion Mayhem is named Diesel's Locomotive Mayhem. * Terence's Driving School was moved to Farmer McColl's Farm during the construction of the Blue Mountain Engines. * Rheneas is depicted as a saddle tank engine in the Blue Mountain Engines Ride. * One of the other cranes from TUGS is on display. Gallery Logos File:Thomas-Landlogo.jpg|Original Thomas Land logo File:ThomasLandCGIUKlogo.png|Current Thomas Land logo Discover Thomas and Friends Gallery File:DiscoverThomasandFriendsExhibition.png|Entrance File:ThomasDraytonManor.jpg|Thomas File:ThomasDraytonManor2.jpg File:EdwardDraytonManor.png|Edward File:TrevorDraytonManor.jpg|Trevor File:StepneyDraytonManor.jpg|Stepney File:DraytonManorStepney.JPG File:RosieDraytonManor.jpg|Rosie FIle:DraytonManorHarvey.jpeg|Harvey File:HarveyDraytonManor.jpg File:YardDraytonManor.jpg FIle:BreakdownTrainDraytonManor2.jpg|The Breakdown Train File:ElizabethDraytonManor.jpeg|Elizabeth File:ElizabethDraytonManor.jpg File:ButchDraytonManor.jpg|Butch File:EdwardDraytonManor.jpg File:TarTankerDraytonManor.JPG|The tar tankers File:TidmouthMilkandRaspberrySyrupTankerDraytonManor.jpg|Tidmouth milk and raspberry syrup tankers File:MilkTankersDraytonManor.jpg|Two Tidmouth milk tankers File:BulstrodeDraytonManor.JPG|Bulstrode File:LucindaDraytonManor.JPG|Lucinda File:BulgyDraytonManor.JPG|Bulgy File:MailCoachesDraytonManor.JPG|The mail coaches File:TobyDraytonManor.JPG|Toby File:TerrenceatDraytonManor.JPG|Terence in 2009 File:TerenceDraytonManor.JPG|Terence in 2010 (notice the broken plough) File:GreatWatertonDraytonManor.JPG|Great Waterton Station File:ViaductDraytonManor.JPG|The viaduct File:WindmillDraytonManor.JPG|The windmill File:ThomasatDraytonManor.jpg|Thomas at Dryaw Station File:CircusTrucksDraytonManor.jpg|Circus Trucks File:ExpressCoachDraytonManor.JPG|A green express coach File:GreatWatertonStationDraytonManor.JPG|Great Waterton Station File:RollingRiverBridgeDraytonManor.JPG|Rolling River Bridge File:SodorCastleDrayton Manor.jpg|Castle Loch File:DryawDraytonManor.jpg|Dryaw Station File:HorridLorryDraytonManor.jpg|A faceless lorry File:DraytonManorBluff'sCove.JPG|Bluff's Cove File:FarmerMcCollDraytonManor.jpg|Farmer McColl and Katie File:JemColeDraytonManor.jpeg|Jem Cole File:DraytonManorBull.jpeg|The Bull TheMillerDraytonManor.jpeg|Dusty Dave, a dog & some hens File:CowsDraytonManor.jpeg|Cows File:DraytonManorExhibition.jpeg|The blue tractor next to the Windmill File:DraytonManor8.jpg File:DraytonManor7.jpg File:DraytonManor6.jpg File:DraytonManor5.jpg File:DraytonManor3.jpg File:DraytonManor2.jpg File:DraytonManor1.jpg File:StepneyDraytonManorModel2.jpg File:ThomasModelPushingCoach.jpeg File:StepneyModel4.jpeg File:Harvey2011.jpeg File:DraytonManorYard.jpeg File:StepneyModel5.jpeg File:DraytonManorModel.jpeg File:DraytonManorYard2.jpeg File:ThomasandRosieModels.jpeg File:ThomasAfterLosinghisCoach.jpeg File:DraytonManorTunnel.jpeg File:EdwardPullingtheMail.jpeg File:ThomasModelDraytonManor.jpg File:EdwardModelDraytonManor2.jpg File:GreatWatertonStationModel.jpeg File:TobyandRosiemodels.png File:DraytonManorThomasExhibition3.png File:EdwardDraytonManor2.png File:DraytonManorThomasExhibition.png File:DraytonManorThomasExhibiton2.png DraytonManorExhibiton3.jpeg DraytonManorExhibition2.jpeg DraytonManorExhibition1.jpeg DraytonManorThomasMailTrain.jpeg DraytonManorScareCrow.jpeg EdwardDraytonManor.jpeg DraytonManorTobyMail.jpeg ThomasandStepneyDraytonManor.png DraytonManorThomas&Edward.jpeg DraytonManorThomasandEdward2.jpeg DraytonManorThomasExpress.jpeg ThomasMailTrainDraytonManor.jpeg IslandofSodorDraytonManor.jpeg RosieMilkWagonsDraytonManor.jpeg Bluff'sCoveDraytonManor.jpeg TheYardDraytonManor.jpeg ThomasPullingMailTrainDraytonManor.jpeg ThomasPullingExpress.jpg StepneyDraytonManor3.jpg Rides Gallery File:ThomasLandmap.jpg|Map of Thomas Land File:RosieatDraytonManor.jpg|Rosie on the train rides File:TroublesomeTrucksRollerCoaster.jpg|Troublesome Trucks Roller Coaster File:ThomasDraytonManorRide.jpg|Thomas train ride File:ThomasDraytonManorRide2.png File:RustyDraytonManor.jpg|Diesel's Locomotion Mayhem File:Emily'sAdventurePlay.jpg|Emily's Adventure Play File:DraytonManorEmily'sIndoorPlayArea.jpg File:Harold'sHeliTours.png|Harold's Heli-Tours File:DraytonManorJames.jpg|James File:ThomasLandThomasandSirTophamHatt.jpg DraytonManorTerence.jpg Terence'sDrivingSchool.jpg|Terence's Driving School File:DraytonManorRockin'Bulstrode.jpg|Rockin' Bulstrode File:ThomasLandBlueMountainEngines.jpg|Blue Mountain Engines ride under construction File:DraytonManorBlueMountainEnginessign.JPG File:BlueMountainEngines(withMerrick).jpg|Blue Mountain Engines ride at Sodor Airport with Merrick File:Toby'sTramExpress.jpg|Toby's Tram Express ride File:Lady'sCarousel.jpg|Lady's Carousel File:Captain'sSeaAdventure.jpg|Captain's Sea Adventure ride File:Flynn'sFireRescue.jpg|Flynn's Fire Rescue ride File:TheFatControllerFountain.jpg|The Fat Controller fountain at Sodor Airport File:ThomasLandDraytonManor.jpeg|Sir Topham Hatt with Rosie and Thomas File:DraytonManorCrazyBertieBusride.jpg|Crazy Bertie Bus File:DraytonManorEdward.jpg|Edward in the sheds File:DraytonManorGordon.jpg|Gordon in the sheds File:DraytonManorHenry.jpg|Henry in the sheds File:DraytonManorRosie.jpg|Rosie in the sheds File:DraytonManorSirTophamHatt.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt File:Winston'sWhistleStopTouropening.jpg|Winston's Whistle-Stop Tour opening File:ColinBryan,MarkMoraghanandtheFatControlleronWinston'sWhistleStopTour.jpg|Colin Bryan (CEO of Drayton Manor), Mark Moraghan and the Fat Controller on Winston's Whistle-Stop Tour File:DraytonManorThomasLandentrance.jpg File:DraytonManorThomasLandThomasCoveredInChristmasLights.jpg|Thomas covered in Christmas Lights File:PercyRideAtChristmas.jpg|Percy covered in Christmas lights File:ThomasLand(UK)SodorAirportconcept.jpg|A concept of the Fat Controller fountain File:ThomasLand(UK)SodorAirportconcept2.jpg|A concept of Flynn's Fire Rescue File:ThomasLand(UK)SodorAirportconcept3.jpg|A concept of Jeremy's Flying Academy ride at the airport File:ThomasLand(UK)BlueMountainEnginesconcept.jpg|A concept of Blue Mountain Engines File:ThomasLand(UK)Toby'sTramExpressconcept.jpg|A concept of Toby's Tram Express File:ThomasDraytonManorRide3.jpg|Thomas train ride (as of 2014) File:DraytonManorThomasLandCranky'sDropTower.jpg|Cranky's Tower Drop File:CGIRosieDraytonManor.jpg|Rosie train ride with a CGI face File:KnapfordDraytonManor.jpg File:PercyDraytonManor2.jpg|The narrow gauge railway File:PercyDraytonManor.jpg File:PercyCGIDraytonManor.jpg|Percy train ride with a CGI face File:PeterSamBlueMountainEnginesDraytonManor.jpg|Peter Sam from Blue Mountain Engines File:DraytonManorThomasLandSnowmanBalloon.jpeg|The Snowman Balloon at the 2014 Magical Christmas Jeremy'sFlyingAcademy.png|Jeremy's Flying Academy Terence'sDrivingSchooFarmerMcColl.jpg|Terence's Driving School at Farmer McColl's farm TerenceDraytonManor2.jpg Category:Parks and Events